fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Oswald's Super Smash Bros.
Oswald's Super Smash Bros. '''is a cross-over platform fighting game developped by Oswald and published by Nintendo involving characters from various video game franchises duking it out in 2.5D rendered stages. It is widely considered to be both a spin-off and the sixth entry in the Super Smash Bros. series. Its original goal was to depict Super Smash Bros. if it was directed by Oswald instead of Masahiro Sakurai. Gameplay '''Oswald's Super Smash Bros. plays roughly the same as its predecessor, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, having no other major changes than different knockback properties, making the game feel much more floaty than the last entry. Game Modes Assist Battle Mode Assist Battle mode is a brand new game mode introduced in Oswald's Super Smash Bros.. An Assist Battle can be seen, at first, like a regular no-items fight. However, at the beginning of the Battle, just after choosing their, players are required to choose up to 5 Assst Trophies from the available roster. During the fight, players will be able to summon chosen Assist Trophies to help them defeat their foes, in the specific order they chose the Assists. Each Assist Trophy has, of course, a different cooldown duration, depending on their usefulness during the fight. Assist Battle Mode is also playable online and in 8-Player Smash. Smash Dungeon Smash Dungeon is a new mode introduced in Oswald's Super Smash Bros. and the spritual successor to Brawl's Subspace Emissary and the 3DS game's Smash Run. Smash Dungeon is a blend of platforming and exploration, with a bit of regular fighting per moments. All maps are procedurally generated in a way that makes each and every Smash Dungeon run unique. Most maps are open-world, meaning that despite the mode's misleading title, not every run occurs in an actual dungeon. Smash Dungeon could be considered as a re-interpretation of traditionnal rogue-like games using SSB's gameplay. In the first half of a run, players are required to go through randomly generated rooms containing various ennemies, items, mini-bosses, stat bonuses (working the same way they did in Smash Run) and other hazards. When a player enters a room, its doors automatically closes and would only open when the player entirely cleared the room. At some point, players encounter a room that doesn't contain any ennemies, but only a large golden door at its center: the Boss Room. The second half of the run begins when the player enters the Boss Room: they then enter the Boss Floor, an entire randomly-generated floor themed around a certain series, instead of just being a blend of different series like the first floor. At the end of the floor, another large door, this time stylised around faced Boss' own appearance, is encountered by the player. This time, the door leads directly to the Boss' arena, where the player goes through a (most of the time) multi-phases boss fight against a certain character. Some Bosses unlock a stage where they appear as stage hazard when beaten, while others don't. Enemies Minibosses Bosses Stages Items Every item from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate will return. Assist Trophies Fighters It is currently confirmed that all veterans wil return, continuing ''Ultimate''s motto of "Everyone Is Here". Credits *To DoodleFox for inspiring this project. *To Pakky for making King Denas' and Vez'nan's stock icons. *To WildCahrds for making Claptrap's stock icon. *To evilwaluigi for making part of Claptrap's moveset. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games